Volturi Daughters
by Blue eyed vampwolf
Summary: Alice,Bella,and Rosalie are the daughters of Aro,Marcus,and Caius Volturi. What will happen when the Cullen family visit Volterra?
1. Growing up in Volterra

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 1: Growing up in Volterra**_

My sisters and I were born in the Volturi Castle to the Three Brothers; Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They thought it was impossible for a female vampire to get pregnant since they were considered dead, anyway their mates; our mothers, died giving birth to us. Let me explain why they died, giving birth is very painful and when your a vampire your senses heighten and that includes pain, our mothers died due to too much pain. Our fathers were sad and blamed themselves for their death, but they had to put it aside to raise us. Now since they do not know how to raise children, that and the fact that they were men, had every female vampire in the castle helping them. Raising three baby girl vampires in the castle was very hard, we were breaking things and throwing fits. Occasionally our father will tell us what our mothers what were like, that was the only thing that would calm us down.Our mothers were the complete opposites of our fathers. My mother Marie was kind and she loved to go to the gardens and grow plants of all kind, she was also energetic and couldn't stay in one room to long or she would get bored, my father Marcus was layed back and calm and loved to read books, I however was a mix of them; I love the gardens, it has something to do with my powers, and I love to read books, I was also calm and sometimes energetic and I looked like my mother; heart shaped face and long chocolate brown hair.

Alice's mother Selena was calm and collected, Alice's father Aro was enthusiastic and happy about everything; it was not easy to make him sad or angry, Alice was just like her father, personality wise, she had her mothers looks; short black hair and pixie like looks.

Rosalie's mother Tatiana was very beautiful and shy, her father Caius was bold and always had to have his opinion heard, Rosalie had her mothers looks; she was tall and she had blonde hair, but she had her father's personality.

The things we had in common was that we looked like our mothers and we didn't have to drink blood. We are fully fledged vampires, but we don't need blood. Because of that we have different eye colors. My eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them, Rosalie's were blue, and Alice's were green. It's odd that we end up with our mothers eyes from before they were changed.

Years later when we were ten, our fathers thought we should have some education so they home schooled us. We learned everything that you could possibly imagine. We even took fields trips all over the world. We completed our schooling at the age of fifteen.

When we were 16 we had a coronation for us to officially become the princesses of Volterra. We got crowns and capes to let people know who we are. Our fathers invited one of their closest friends named Carlisle Cullen. Because he was new to the castle we followed him everywhere. He told us of his wife Esme and where he has traveled. He was so interesting. Soon he had to leave and so he left with a promise to come and see us in the near future, which could mean years to vampires. We were all very sad to see him leave.

On our seventeenth birthday we discovered our powers, I could grow and control plants, Rosalie can lure any man she wants any where she wants, and Alice can see the future. When we use our powers our eyes kind of glow, well the gold flecks in my eyes glow, in Rosalie and Alice's eyes the entire color in their eyes glow. It's very cool when we use our powers at night.

A couple of months after our birthday we noticed that we stopped aging, so we were forever stuck at the age of seventeen. Our fathers were of course ecstatic because I quote ' Forever their little girls' touching huh? Oh! I think I hear Heidi calling...

* * *

** Pictures for crowns and capes in profile**


	2. News

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 2 : News**_

_I ran into the hallway outside of my room and bumped into Heidi._

_"You were calling me?" I asked her. _

_" Yes your father wants you, but you are not going in that." she said while looking at my outfit; shorts and a tank top._

_"Fine I'll change." I said turning around to go back into my room. She ran around me and went through my closet. Then finally she came out holding a light blue peasant shirt with 3/4 sleeves and blue jeans. I put them on and was about to leave to go to the throne room when Heidi called out.  
" Don't forget you tiara and cloak!" I had to wear them everywhere, not that I mind, it just easy to forget them when your in a hurry. Anyway I walked out of my room and saw Alice and Rosalie heading in the same direction._

_"Hey, do you know what the old men want to talk about now?" asked Rosalie._

_"No Heidi just told me that my father wants me." I said._

_" That's what Jane said. I tried to get more out of her, but she wouldn't cave." Said Rosalie._

_"What about you Alice?" I asked her._

_" Alec said the same as the others did. I didn't __see__ anything, they must be changing their minds just to confuse me so I don't tell you guys what it is." Alice said frustrated. What could they be hiding?_

_We entered the throne room and were greeted by the guards. They told us that our fathers would be in here in a minute. Around three minutes later our fathers entered the room. We walked up to them and gave them a kiss on each cheek._

_"What do you want to talk to us about?" I asked. My father Marcus spoke._

_" Oh yes, well you know how long it has been to long since Carlisle has been here so.."_

_" Carlisle is coming!!" We all shouted at the same time,_

_"About time. It has been what sixty years?" Said Rosalie._

_"I thought he must have forgotten about us." Said Alice._

_" Oh my god! I can't wait!" I said._

_" As I was saying before you interrupted me.." We all bowed our heads in embarrassment," was that we invited him and his family to come and visit." He finished._

_" Family? I thought it was just him and Esme?" I said._

_" No, he has expanded his family since we last saw him, three new members. When they get here someone will show them their rooms so they can rest, so we need you to leave them alone until they come to the throne room okay?"_

_" Okay." we mumbled. Our fathers chuckled at our impatience._

_" When are they coming?" I asked them._

_" In a few hours." Said Uncle Aro._

_" We will call you when they get here." Said Uncle Cauis. _

_" Okay I got a question, how are you blocking my powers?" asked Alice._

_" Ah yes, we told Carlisle that he has to keep changing his mind. He asked why and we told him we will tell him when he gets here. We thought you girls might want to tell him about you powers before we tell him." Said my dad._

_" Thanks!" We all said at the same time. It's weird how we say things at the same time._

_" Anyway we have allot to do before our guests arrive. See you girls later." Uncle Aro said as we left the room._

_" Where do you guys want to go?" asked Rosalie._

_" I'm going to the gardens." I said._

_" Me too, we need some fresh air. Come on Rose." said Alice. And we all walked to the gardens. _

* * *

_**Next chapter is Edwards POV!!!!!!**_


	3. Arriving in Volterra

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 3: Arriving in Volterra**_

_**Edwards POV**_

_As usual I was sitting in my room listening to my Cd's when Carlisle came in._

_" Edward, do you remember my friends in Italy?" Said Carlisle._

_" The Volturi?" I asked him._

_" Yes." He answered._

_" Why do you ask?"_

_" Well they called and wanted us to come for a visit. It would be nice to see them again. Anyway I came up here to ask you to go and get Emmett and Jasper, they should be hunting a little ways north of here." Said Carlisle. _

_" Okay, did you tell Esme, you know how she doesn't like the castle" I told him._

_" Not yet, but I do have a feeling that she will love it now." Said Carlisle. And with that he walked out of my room to pack._

_Love it now? What's so different about it now? It's not like I have been there before, but I have seen paintings of it and it looks very dark. But how am I supposed to know how it looks now, those paintings are over one hundred years old. Last time he visited there was before he changed me, Emmett, and Jasper; it was only Carlisle and Esme, but she didn't go with him._

_I ran out of the house and into the woods in search of Jasper and Emmett. They were pretty easy to find._

_I called them and they came._

_" Dude, why did you have to yell, you scared off my bear." Said Emmett._

_" Sorry Emmett, it's important... Wait where's Jasper?" I asked him._

_" I'm right here." Said a voice behind me. I swear I jumped at least a few feet in the air._

_" Dammit Jasper! Why do you have to be so quiet!?" I yelled at him. They both were on the ground howling in laughter._

_" Because...it..is...so..much..fun!!" Said Jasper in between gasps._

_" Well I don't think it's funny." I mumbled._

_"Hey didn't you say you had something important to tell us?" Said Emmett._

_" Yeah, Carlisle's friends from Italy invited us to visit them, you know the Volturi." I said. While saying that Emmett's eyes got real big._

_" Like the ones in Carlisle's paintings?" I nodded " COOL!" exclaimed Emmett._

_" Calm down Emmett, your excitement is starting to rub off." Said Jasper who was starting to jump up and down._

_" Come on, we have to go home." I said and we ran off._

_It took us five minutes to get back at the house. As soon as we stepped through the door Esme was yelling._

_" Go back outside and leave your shoes on the porch! I will not have you ruining the carpet." Said Esme._

_We sighed and went back outside and took our shoes off. We went back inside and sat on the couch waiting for Carlisle to come down from his office._

_Finally he came down and started to talk._

_" Did Edward tell you who called?" We nodded our heads " Well I think we should go."_

_" But Carlisle do we have to? I don't like the idea of spending all my time in a dark castle." Said Esme._

_" Oh don't worry it's different now." Said Carlisle._

_" How?" Asked Esme _

_" You will have to wait and see." Said Carlisle._

_" Fine. What about you guys?" Asked Esme_

_" I think it will be cool." Said Jasper._

_" Cool? It would be AWESOME!!" Said Emmett._

_" I'm with them." I said while pointing at Emmett and Jasper,_

_" Well then it's settled then. I will call the airlines and get tickets to leave in a few hours, they said come as soon as we can. While I'm doing that can you guys start packing?" Asked Carlisle. We nodded our heads and went off to our rooms._

_When I was all packed I went downstairs to wait for the rest of them. A minute later Emmett and Jasper came down too and sat on the couch._

_" What do you think the castle is like?" Asked Jasper._

_" I don't know but I hope they have lots of underground tunnels." Said Emmett._

_" Maybe." I said._

_Carlisle and Esme came downstairs after a little while._

_" Ready to go?" Asked Carlisle._

_" Yeah." We all said. We got into our car, Carlisle and Esme in the front while me, Jasper, and Emmett we squished in the back. Let me remind you that we were all over six feet tall so we had little leg room._

_We arrived at the airport three minutes before our flight, so we had to hurry. We boarded the plane and it took off._

_During the ride I kept on hearing disgusting thought on how hot we were. Some of their thoughts went of in the X rated direction. I shivered and tried to block out their thoughts._

_Twelve hours later we arrived in Florence, Italy. We rented a bigger car then the one back home and drove off to Volterra. _

* * *

_ **I don't know why but I love the name Volterra. It sounds cool huh? Anyway, more of Edwards POV in next chapter!! REVIEW!!**  
_


	4. Garden Of Angels

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 4: Garden of Angels**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Two hours after we got off the plane we arrived in Volterra._

_" Wow." Said Jasper_

_" Yeah." I said._

_" Man, this place in huge." Said Emmett._

_" If you like the human part of Volterra then you guys will love the vampire part." Said Carlisle._

_" Vampire part?" Asked Jasper._

_" Yes. There are two parts of Volterra; the human part is where all the humans live, very few vampires can go in there without permission from the Volturi. They are very protective of their city." Said Carlisle._

_" Then how are we in here and not getting in trouble?" I asked him._

_" Well I'm surprised that you boys didn't notice that we are being followed by their guards." Sure enough when I looked out my window there were black figures hidden in the shadows. _

_" What about the vampire part of the city?" Said Emmett._

_" The vampire part of the city is guarded by sixty foot high walls plus some of the Volturi's best guards so humans don't get in." Said Carlisle._

_" What's so different from the to parts?" I asked him._

_" Vampires can't show their true selves in the human part, in the vampire part they can. They have certain guards that put a force field around the city so vampires who have powers can't use them, it's quite amazing." Explained Carlisle._

_" You mean we can walk around in broad daylight without causing trouble?" Asked Jasper._

_" Yes."_

_" What's it like?" Asked Emmett. This time time Esme answered._

_" You'll have to wait and see. We have to go through there to get to the castle." _

_We arrived at the walls of the vampire part of the city and a vampire came up to the car._

_" Sorry no cars allowed in the city." Said a huge vampire. He was as big as Emmett. We got out of the car._

_" Hello Felix, how have you been?" Asked Carlisle._

_" Carlisle? Man, haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" He asked._

_" Aro called and he wanted us to came for a visit." He told Felix._

_" Hey you actually brought the family. Esme how are you?" Asked Felix._

_" Very good. How are you?" Asked Esme._

_" Same old, Same old. Don't remember seeing you three." He said looking at us._

_" Carlisle hadn't changed us yet." I told him._

_" Oh, well don't let me keep you here. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis must be wanting to see you guys. See you later." He said and left us outside of the huge doors of the castle._

_We entered the castle and was met by another vampire._

_" Jane, it's good to see you again!" Said Carlisle._

_" Carlisle it's good to see you again. Aro asked me to escort you to your rooms so you can rest before you meet him." She said._

_She led us to our rooms and told us that we can explore a little before we meet them._

_Me, Jasper, and Emmett wanted to go outside so we asked for directions. She told us that there was a garden a little ways south. She also told us to not mess up the garden because it belonged to one of the late Mistresses. After a little walk we came to a little gate. There was a sign on it, it read:_

_Giardino degli angeli_

_**Garden of angels**_

_Marie Dahlia Volturi_

_1124-1930_

_Selena Tula Volturi_

_1232-1930_

_Tatiana Elise Volturi_

_1356-1930_

_Essi sono stati i nostri angeli sulla Terra_

_E ora sono angeli in cielo_

_Possano riposare in pace_

_Questo giardino è dedicato ai nostri angeli_

_**They were our angels on Earth**_

_**And now they are angels in Heaven**_

_**May they rest in peace**_

_**This garden is dedicated to our angels**_

_" Wow, I feel bad for them." Emmett said quietly._

_" We better make sure to be quiet so we won't disturb anything. It seems so peaceful here." Said Jasper. I remained quiet._

_We walked through the gate and into the garden. There was a pathway lined with what I think was bamboo. After walking a bit more we heard some singing._

_(Rosalie)_

_**Can you feel the river run?**_

_**Waves are dancing to the sun**_

_**Take the tide and face the sea**_

_**And find a way to follow me**_

_(Bella)_

_**Leave the field and leave the fire**_

_**And find the flame of your desire**_

_(Alice)_

_**Set your heart on this far shore**_

_**And sing your dream to me once more**_

_(Chorus)_

_**'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear**_

_**'Sé mo Shéasar, gile mear**_

_**Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin**_

_**Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear**_

_(Rosalie)_

_**Now the time has come to leave**_

_**Keep the flame and still believe**_

_(Bella)_

_**Know that love will shine through darkness**_

_(All together)_

_**One bright star to light the wave**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_(All together)_

_**Lift your voice and raise the sail**_

_**Know that love will never fail**_

_**Know that I will sing to you**_

_**Each night as I dream of you**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_(All together)_

_**Gile mear, the wind and sun**_

_**The sleep is over, dream is done**_

_**To the west where fire sets**_

_**To the gile mear, the day begun**_

_**(Chorus x2)**_

_While they were singing, me and brothers ran to wards the sound trying to find them. _

_When we were about to give up we spotted them. They were sitting on a window sill in a ruin that was sticking out of a lake dipping their feet in the water. They were as beautiful as their singing. We were about to call out to them when we heard a voice._

_" Alice, Rosalie, Isabella time to come back and clean up. You're all dirty!" Yelled the voice. What beautiful names for beautiful ladies. But all I had my eyes for was the one with chocolate brown hair. Emmett looked like he liked the one with blond hair. Same thing with Jasper except he was looking at the one with short black hair. They were looking at them with glazed over eyes, I'm pretty sure my eyes were the same. After they left we heard Esme calling us. It really is The Garden Of Angels. _

* * *

_ ** Pictures for the garden in profile. **_

_** Song is " Mo Gile Mear" from Celtic Woman.**_

_** And before you ask, when their eyes glazed over it's the glazed over love look.**_

_** REVIEW!!!! **  
_


	5. Introductions

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 5: Instroductions**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_After Gianna called us in from the garden she told us to go get ready to greet our guests. After I took my shower I walked into my room and a outfit was laid on my bed. It consisted of tan pants and a white form fitting t-shirt. After I got dressed I put on my crown and went to meet up with Alice and Rosalie._

_" Hey Rose, hey Alice." I said walking up to them._

_" Hi Bella." Said Alice enthusiastically._

_" Hi Bells" Said Rosalie. I smiled at the nickname people used to call me when I was little._

_" Come on! Lets go see Carlisle!" I said to them and we started running to the throne room._

_**Edwards POV**_

_We were in the throne room waiting for The Brothers. They came in after a while._

_" Welcome back Carlisle." Said Aro. Carlisle shook his hand._

_" Good to be back." Said Carlisle._

_" And you must be Esme." Said Aro. He walk up to Esme and kissed her hand._

_" Very nice to meet you." Said Esme._

_" Like wise. And you must be Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." Said Aro._

_" How do you know?" Asked Emmett._

_" It's my power. I can hear every thought you had with a single touch. I heard you have a similar talent Edward. How does it work?" Asked Aro._

_" I can hear people's thought within a 2 mile radius." I explained._

_" Now, let's not talk about business. How are you Carlisle?" Asked Marcus._

_" Very well, How are the girls?" Asked Carlisle. Girls? What girls?_

_" They missed you very much." Said Caius. As he said this the doors burst open and three blurs whooshed past us and tackled Carlisle to the floor._

_" UNCLE CARLISLE!!" Three voices screamed._

_" Now girls that is no way to greet our guests." Said Marcus. He looked like he was trying to be serious but you could see the smile forming on his lips._

_" Sorry." They mumbled. As they got up, my brothers and I saw that they were the girls that were singing in the garden._

_" Glad you could finally join us girls. Where were you three?" Asked Caius helping Carlisle up._

_" We were in the garden." Said the on with brown hair._

_" And we got a little dirty." Said the one with blond hair._

_" So we had to take showers and change our clothes before coming here." Finished the one with black hair. They turned around and seemed to notice us for the first time._

_" Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you three there." Said the brown haired one._

_" It's ok. I'm Edward and this is Emmett and Jasper, who may you lovely ladies be?" I said. They giggled, it was the most beautiful sound in the world._

_" Oh I'm terribly sorry we didn't introduce you! These are Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie Volturi." Said Carlisle._

_" You didn't tell me that they found new wives." Said Esme. All of the sudden they all bursted out laughing, except me, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett._

_" What?" Asked Esme._

_" They are not their wives, they are their daughters." Said Carlisle. If Esme could blush she would be cherry red by now._

_" I'm so sorry. When you said Volturi I thought they were your mates." Said Esme._

_" It's quite alright." Said Marcus._

_" How can you guys have daughters? I thought vampires couldn't have children" Asked Esme._

_" They can't. We don't know how our mates got pregnant but they did. They died giving birth." Said Aro sadly._

_" I'm so sorry." Apologized Esme._

_" It's alright, past is the past and we can do anything about it now." Said Caius._

_" How about you girls take the three boys on a tour of the castle." Said Marcus._

_" Okay! Follow us please!" Said Alice. We gladly agreed, anytime alone with them would be heaven. We would probably follow them to the ends of the Earth.  
_

* * *

_ **I tried to update yesterday but there was a error problem with the uploading page.  
**_


	6. Cerca il brivido

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 6: Cerca il brivido**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_We walked out of the throne room and down the hall. When we rounded the corner the girls stopped and turned around._

_We walked out of the throne room and down the hall. When we rounded the corner the girls stopped. Isabella turned to the other girls._

_"Pensi che dovremmo prendere alla celebrazione di questa sera?" __**( Do you think we should take them to the celebration tonight?)**__She asked. I should of listened to Carlisle when he said we should know how to speak Italian. I looked at my brothers and they were thinking that too._

_"Penso che possiamo."__**( I think we can)**__ Said Alice._

_"Se sono venuta quindi abbiamo bisogno di affrettarsi, dobbiamo arrivare prima del tramonto."__**If they are coming we need to hurry, we need to be there before sunset)**__Said Rosalie. The girls turned to us._

_"Pensi che sappiamo di cosa stiamo parlando?"__**( Do you think they know what we are saying?)**__ Asked Isabella._

_"No, essi non ascoltare Carlisle."__**( No, they did not listen to Carlisle)**__ Said Alice._

_"Pensate che si debba parlare inglese adesso? Essi sembrano veramente confusa."__**( Do you think we should speak English now? They seem confused)**__ Said Rosalie._

_"Belli da vedere quando essi sono confusi"__**( They look cute when they are confused)**__ Said Alice. They giggled._

_" Do you really want a tour of this boring castle?" Asked Rosalie. Finally they are speaking English!_

_" Nope." Said Emmett._

_" No." I said._

_" Not really." Said Jasper._

_" Good, because we want to show you something. Oh, and you guys can call me Bella." Said Bella._

_" Come on we have to go, the old men will get suspicious." Said Alice._

_Rosalie took Emmett's hand, Alice took Jasper's, and Isabella took mine and we started to run. We ran down the hall and up a flight stairs into a room. It was decorated with blues and golds._

_" My room." Said Bella. She walked over to a curtain that covered one side of the room and moved it. Behind it was a door. She opened it and stepped inside, he sisters followed. Me and my brothers just stood there. Alice poked her head out._

_" Are you coming? If you stand there you will get caught in ten seconds." Said Alice._

_" How do you know?" Asked Emmett._

_" Tell you later. Come on!" _

_We ran through the door and shut it._

_" Where are we going?" Asked Jasper._

_" You'll see." Said Rosalie._

_" Do you trust us?" Asked Bella._

_" Yes." My brothers and I said automatically. They giggled again._

_Apparently the door lead us to a tunnel. We ran though it with the girls in the lead since we had no idea where we were going._

_We reached the end of the tunnel and there was a ladder that led up to a trapdoor in the ceiling. The girls climbed up the ladder and opened the it. Light blasted through and momentarily blinded us. When we got our vision back we all got out of the tunnel._

_" Are we there yet." Asked Emmett._

_" Almost." Said Rosalie._

_" Come on, we're going to be late." Said Alice._

_" Late to what?" I asked._

_" To a celebration, a gathering if you will." Said Rosalie._

_" What's the gathering for?" Asked Jasper. The girls looked to Bella._

_" Well around 45 years ago, my sisters and I created a club called Cerca il brivido, The Thrill seekers. We meet every month to do something dangerous. What's life without some fun? Anyway, you guys so happen to arrive on the day of the meeting and me and my sisters wanted to bring you. But let me warn you, some of our stunts are very dangerous and others are just plain fun."_

_" Remember when we messed with the werewolves?" Asked Alice._

_" Werewolves?" Asked Emmett._

_" Yeah, there's a pack on the coast near Venice. Not the brightest crayons in the box, but they are fun mess with." Said Bella. While she was explaining this we reached a clearing. _

_" We have to set up before the others come." Said Rosalie. The girls raced of in different directions._

_" Well this is different than I expected when we got to Italy." Said Jasper._

_" I know." I said. The girls returned carrying pieces of wood._

_" What are those for?" Asked Emmett._

_" For a bonfire." Said Alice._

_" But fire can kill us." I said._

_" Not all fire." Said Bella._

_"Huh?" I said._

_" One day I got bored and went into my fathers library. I found a book that showed me how to make a fire that can't kill vampires." Said Bella._

_"Cool." Said Emmett. The girls put the wood in the middle of the clearing and Bella put some sort of plant in the middle._

_" What's that?" I asked her._

_" Can't tell you. It's a secret." Said Bella._

_" Well since we have everything set up already and we have an hour till the rest of us get here, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Alice._

_" Well we don't know allot about you so how about we get to know each other." Said Jasper._

_" What do you want to know?" Asked Rosalie._

_" Do you have any powers?" I asked._

_" Yes, I can see the future." Said Alice._

_" So that's how you know that if we stayed any longer we would get caught." Said Emmett._

_" Yeah." Said Alice._

_" I have the ability to get anyone to do what I want." Said Rosalie._

_" And I can grow and control plants, see." Said Bella and she made a chair out of plants._

_" Neat." Said Emmett._

_" What about you guys?" Asked Alice._

_" I can read minds, not yours though." I said._

_" Super strength." Said Emmett._

_" And I can sense and manipulate emotions." Said Jasper._

_" Hey guys!" Yelled a voice behind us. I turned around and a vampire with chin length black hair came up to us and sat down._

_" Laurent! How's it going?" Said Bella._

_" Fine, went to Russia for a while... Sorry didn't see you there! My name's Laurent." He said to us._

_" Edward." I said._

_" Jasper." Said Jasper._

_" And i'm Emmett." Said Emmett._

_" Please to meet you." Said Laurent._

_" Hey, did you see the others on your way here?" Asked Alice._

_" Yeah, Demetri and Casey decided to hunt on their way here and Sabrina and Vera were being followed so they are currently trying to shake them off." Said Laurent._

_" Why were they being followed?" I asked._

_" Our dads are trying to find out where we have been going every month, I guess they sent someone to spy on us." Said Rosalie._

_" We try to loose them. We can't have them finding us, that would be very bad." Said Alice._

_" Why?" I asked them._

_" You see...we're kinda wanted." Said Laurent._

_" Wanted? What for?" Asked Jasper._

_" Trespassing, defacing public and private property, grand theft auto, possession of explosives, and messing with humans." Said Bella and she seemed proud of it._

_" Possession of explosives?" Said Emmett._

_" Yeah, smoke bombs, stink bombs, paint bombs, and cherry bombs." Said Laurent._

_" Wow." Said Jasper._

_" Heyyyyy guys." Yelled two voices. Twin girls walked out of the forest. They had red hair that was shoulder length._

_" Sabrina! Vera! How are you guys!" Yelled Laurent as he got up to greet them. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie giggled._

_" What?" I asked._

_" Laurent has a crush on them." Said Bella._

_" Do not!!" Yelled Laurent. He looked like he could be blushing if he were human. The twins just giggled._

_" Where's Demetri and Casey?" Asked Vera._

_" Hunting." Said Rosalie. The twins looked at us._

_" Who are you?" Asked Sabrina._

_" This is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." Said Alice._

_" Nice to meet you." Said Sabrina._

_" Same here." Said Vera._

_" Are they joining the club?" Asked Laurent._

_" Do you want to join Cerca il brivido?" Asked Rosalie._

_" Before you answer we have rules. One: What happens here stays here. Two: You get caught, you're on your own. Three: Do __NOT__ tell anyone of this ever or we will have to kick your butt from here to California. Got it." Said Vera._

_" Ok." Said Jasper._

_" Yeah." Said Emmett._

_" Yes." I said._

_" Good! Welcome to the club." Said Bella._

_" GIRLS!" Yelled a male voice. All of us men growled. Two men stepped out of the forest._

_" Woah sorry for the comment, but how am I supposed to ignore these five beautiful woman in front of me." Said the first one, he had short blond hair done up in spikes._

_" CASEY!!" Yelled all the girls and they tackled him._

_" Hey, no love for me?" Asked the second male, he had black ear length hair._

_" Of course Demetri." Said Sabrina and they got up and hugged him to._

_After they hugged them they sat down in the circle we made up._

_" Hey who are you?" Asked Casey._

_Alice sighed, " Okay this is the last time we are introducing anyone. This is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."_

_" What's up." Said Casey._

_" Hows it going." Said Demetri._

_" Okay, let's get this meeting going! First of all, welcome back! This month we are going to do something dangerous" Alice paused for dramatic affect " We're pranking the Volturi!!" She squealed._

_" YEAH!!" They all shouted._

_" You guys with us?" Asked Rosalie._

_" Yes." Emmett answered us._

_" Remember if you get caught you're on your own." Said Sabrina._

_" Okay, we split up into teams and we pick who to prank. Demetri, Sabrina, Vera, Casey, and Laurent your team one; you prank Jane, Alec, Felix, and Gianna. Remember that Gianna is human so go easy on her, as for the others; show no mercy!" Said Alice._

_" Team two will be me, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We prank all of our fathers and Heidi, we leave Esme out of this, she seems nice. All ready? Okay! 1...2..3..BREAK!" Yelled Bella._

_The teams separated, and were off to prank the Volturi. God have mercy that we don't get caught._

* * *

_**This is the longest chapter I have written so far. PRANK THE VOLTURI!!!**  
_


	7. Pranking the Volturi

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 7: Pranking the Volturi**_

_**Edaward's POV**_

_Bella turned toward us._

_" Okay, my sisters and I have a stash of stuff in each of our rooms. We need to get them without getting caught." She said. We went back the way we came from and split up. _

_Bella and I got in her room and she moved a bookcase, there was a little storage area behind it. Where are these things coming from? First there was the door behind the curtain and now a storage compartment behind the bookcase!_

_She got out Smoke bombs, paint bombs, and a can that said silly string out of the compartment._

_" Silly string?" I asked her._

_" Yeah, have you ever tried getting it out of you hair?" She asked turning toward me._

_" No." I said._

_" Good, it takes forever to get it out." She said and went back to the supplies. She through something at me. It was a mask, long sleeved shirt and gloves._

_" What are these for?" I asked her._

_" They're for keeping our identity secret. Can't have them seeing us." She answered. I put them on and we left the room._

_In the hall we met Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett._

_" Got everything?" Rosalie asked everyone._

_" Yeah. Who's the easiest to prank?" Asked Alice. The girls looked at each other and said._

_" Heidi."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_We were in Heidi's closet grabbing all her clothes._

_" Remind me why we are taking all her clothes." Said Emmett._

_" She loves to play dress up and we are usually her Barbie's." Said Rosalie._

_" Just for once we would like to dress ourselves. Come on, we need to get out of here before she comes which is in 2 minutes!" Said Alice._

_We got the rest of her clothes and left._

_" What do we do with these?" Asked Jasper. He didn't look like he wanted to be holding woman's clothing._

_" You'll see." Said Bella_

_" Come on. To Carlisle room." Said Rosalie. We ran into Carlisle's room and set the clothing down._

_" What now?" I asked._

_" Did you guys unpack when you got here?" Asked Alice._

_" No." Said Emmett._

_" Good." Said Bella. She went over to Carlisle's suitcase and emptied it. She then put Heidi's clothes in it and closed it._

_" Now it looks like he pack women's clothes." Said Bella._

_" Great job!" Said Alice._

_" Who's next?" Asked Jasper._

_" Aro, Marcus, and Caius" Said Rosalie._

_" Why?" I asked._

_" They're the ones who are sending the spies. It's payback time." She said._

_" Let's go!" Said Bella. And we ran out._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_We opened the door of the throne room and were relieved that no one was here._

_" Good, no one here." Said Rosalie. _

_" Okay guys, this is where the smoke bombs, stink bombs, paint bombs, and silly string come in." Said Bella._

_We put the paint bombs in the middle of the room and set them off. Paint flew everywhere, the worst part of it was that the paint was pink! _

_Next we set off the stink bombs and smoke bombs and shot silly string everywhere, even in their chairs! When we were done we were laughing so hard that if we were human we probably would have died by now._

_All of the sudden the door burst open and there stood four murderously angry fathers. Behind them were Demetri, Laurent, Sabrina, Vera, and Casey being carried in by the guards. They looked like they were scared stiff. Who wouldn't, I mean it's the Volturi! _

_We got up off the floor and tried to run, no such luck, we got captured by the guards and were put directly in front of our fathers._

_" What's going on." All four of them said through clenched teeth.They looked like they were going to murder us. The guards came up to us and took of our masks._

_Oh crap..._

* * *

_**GASP!!!! THEY GOT CAUGHT! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR BELOVED CHARACTERS?**  
_


	8. Punishment Part 1

_**Volturi Daughters**_

_**Chapter 8: Punishments Part 1  
**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Recap: " What's going on." All four of them said through clenched teeth. They looked like they were going to murder us. The guards came up to us and took of our masks.

Oh crap...

They were looking at us stunned.

" Why did you guys trash the throne room?" Asked Carlisle, he seemed like the most calm although he was shaking in rage. Bella mumbled something.

" What was that?" Asked Marcus.

" BECAUSE WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN!" Yelled Bella.

" Do not yell at us young lady." Scolded Marcus and Bella backed down.

" Fun? You call trashing the throne room fun?" Asked Cauis.

" Depends on how you see it." Said Rosalie.

" And how do you see it?" Asked Cauis.

" Well I see it as a lovely decorating job. This place really needed it. I mean come on everything in here is gray and badly needed a paint job." Stated Alice smugly.

" That's enough young lady." Said Aro.

" Go to your rooms, we will decide your punishments later." Said Marcus pinching the bridge of his nose. We left the room with Carlisle walking behind us. " Ladies if you will excuse my sons and I, I need to talk to them." Carlisle said as calmly as he could.

" See you later Carlisle." The girls murmured and they went to their rooms.

Carlisle walked us to his and Esme's room and went in. When he shut the door he started to yell.

" What in God's name is wrong with you boys!" He yelled. From all my years living with Carlisle I have never seen him this angry.

" Trashing the throne room! What were you thinking! Do you know how much trouble you boys can get into!" He was going to continue yelling at us when we heard a knock on the door. Carlisle took a deep breath to calm himself and opened the door. On the other side of it was a tiny vampire with green hair, who looked that when she was around twelve when she got changed, was standing there.

" Yes Jane?" Asked Carlisle._ 'Oh so that's Jane'_ I thought.

" Masters Aro, Marcus, and Cauis summon you to Master Aro's study." She said and left. Carlisle shut the door and turned to us.

" Well I'll be back soon. Don't leave this room." He ordered and walked out of the room.

**CPOV ( Starts from when the girls take the boys for a tour. I thought this would be fun to do something in Carlisle's POV.)**

" Ah Carlisle, how have things been since we last saw you? I see Edward has come back from his rebellion." Said Aro.

" Yes Edward came back a while ago and we have to move again so humans don't get suspicious, but besides that everything has been well." I answered.

" Very good. You know there is another reason to us inviting you hear; do you remember our last conversation about opening a school for adolescent vampires?" Asked Marcus. Ah yes, I remember Aro said something about a school for vampires because he thought that it would be helpful to the girls if they had friends their own age. We discussed it a bit. I wonder why he is bringing this up now?

" Yes I remember. Would it be rude if me to ask why you are bringing it up?" I asked hoping not to be rude.

" Of course not dear friend! Ever since we had that chat we have been building it" Exclaimed Aro.

" Building what exactly?" I asked.

" The school of of course!" Aro said happily. I swear if my jaw wasn't attached to my head it would be on the ground. They built the school!

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis looked at one another sheepishly.

" Well... we gave Jane and Heidi free reign on deciding on where is would be, what are the school colors and such and we didn't check up on them till it was to late." Said Cauis. Oh dear lord did they not learn from the last time they let them do something important. Last time they did every single piece of Aro's clothing was purple because Jane thought it looked good on him.

" What did they do?" I asked warily.

Marcus took a big breath. " Well the location is extremely far away and it's on a private island."

Oh my God ( excuse me) On a beach! Let's see... teenage vampire plus an island were there are no human police where they can be themselves without having to worry about exposing our race equals disaster.

" Why can't we just move it to somewhere else." I asked.

" Why don't we bring Jane in hear and we can talk about the problem." Said Marcus. A few seconds later their was a knock at the door.

" Come in Jane." Called Cauis. A little girl with green hair.. Wait GREEN hair?!

" Oh my God what happened to your hair?" Asked Aro. Jane looked at them and smiled.

" Why don't you ask your daughters and their friends." As soon as she said 'friends' five guards came in carrying five other vampires.

" Oh! And if you want to know what you daughters are doing along with three other boys they are trashing the throne room as we speak." Said Jane and walked out skipping. It took a few seconds for all that to sink in and we ran out of the office and toward the throne room. What have they gotten themselves into?

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated is so long! Forgive me PLEASE! I have been really busy and stuff. Love you all!**

**Blue eyed vampwolf **


	9. Remembering the past

**Volturi Daughters**

**Chapter 9: Remembering The Past**

**BPOV**

Oh my god, oh my god, Dad's going to kill me! He going to MURDER me! He's going to throw me into the dungeon, lock me up and many years later he's going to let me out only to rip me up into pieces and let me slowly and painfully put myself together, then he's going to rip me up again and this time he's going to light me on fire! Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating on things a bit, but still! He probably found out about the other stunts we did! Okay time to think about all the things I did and how I'm going to beg for forgiveness. Let's see there was this time when we put black dye in the water system, the time were we made this one old man think he was crazy, I cheated in last year's grow-a-thon, played so many pranks that it's probably not funny anymore, almost exposed our race to many time to count and got away with it, there is probably not a werewolf out there that we haven't ticked off, starting the rumor that Jane is dating her brother and cheating on him with Felix, there was also the time that we made several tunnels collapse on certain members of the guard that flirted with us, put glue on the thrones so when they sit on them their pants stick, oh and when I switched every one of Uncle Aro's Cd's with disco music and rap, the time when-

" Isabella?" I was so caught up in speaking with myself I failed to notice my father had came in so I jumped three feet into the air and screamed.

" I take it that you didn't hear me knock am I right?" He asked. I nodded.

" Well do you understand what you did today could get you into serious trouble and you need to understand that sometimes I can't always be there to bail you out. But I was also informed that you and your cousins Alice and Rosalie have been scaring mortals, harassing werewolves, and almost exposed our kind to the world on numerous accounts. And now I don't know what to do with you anymore. We have grounded, punished, and threatened you three to behave but you still don't listen. What can we do to make you understand that this is the last straw. Apparently we are failures as fathers." In the beginning of his speech his voice was strong and now it was pleading. Oh no, now I feel guilty. I ran over to him and gave him a hug and he put his arms around me.

" What can I do to make you understand, to listen that you guys are in serious trouble. Sometimes you're a little to much like your mother." He sighed.

" Can you tell me about her?" I asked him. I know how he loves to talk about her. He looked as if he was thinking about it and he sat on one of the chairs facing the fireplace. He motioned for me to join him.

" Well what do you want to know?" He asked.

" Everything." I replied. He smiled.

" You want it from beginning to end?" He asked.

" Yes, from when you met and so on." I answered.

" You sure?" He said. By now I knew he was playing with me.

" Dad please!" I whined.

" Alright alright." He chuckled.

" I first met you mother in 1123 in Barcelona and mind you she was still very human. I was in Spain on business and I was taking a stroll in the middle of the night. After an hour or two I decided to head back to the hotel I was staying at when I heard a scream and smelled fresh blood. I followed the smell till I found young woman being yelled at by a huge man. It seemed that she was a slave and the man was her master. Anyway he was yelling at her because she spilled something and he hit her splitting her lip hence where the fresh blood came in. I wasn't thinking and I lunged at him snapping his neck. I grabbed her and ran back to the hotel. Not once did she scream when I put her down, she just stared at me and I stared back. She had chocolate brown hair and eyes, a heart shaped face, and she was tall enough to reach right under my chin. She asked who I was and I answered ' Marcus Volturi at your service.' She told me her name was Marie Dahlia Delavega and she was pleased to meet me. We talked a bit and after a while she asked the question that probably would have made my heart stop; what am I. I was afraid that if I told her that she would run away screaming and never wanting to see me ever again. I was even afraid of what she was going to think about if I told her what a I was because truth is that I had fallen in love with her. So I went up to her and whispered into her ear ' Just a dream.' and made her faint. I took her back to the house that she worked at. Day after day I watched her in the shadows while she continued her life. Until one day she was fetching water when a man came up to her and stabbed her, panicking I once again gathered her up and took her somewhere safe. I took her to a doctor and he said that she would die because she had internal bleeding. ' How can an angel die? I would not let her die.' I said to myself and I picked her up, bit her, and ran all the way back to Volterra." He paused and looked at me.

" You know, you look just like your mother almost a spitting image of her. You act like her too." He laughed.

" She could never stay in one room very long without either making a commotion or doing something to make everyone smile. She used to go to the gardens everyday and sometimes she would lose herself in them and I would have to go in there to find her, sometimes she did it on purpose just to see how long it would take me to get to her. She grew all kinds of plants from daisies to the most rarest like the White Lapagerias' that grow on the north side of the castle, she was very proud of those. She taught everyone in the whole castle, even the guards, the names of each and every plant that grew here. Everyone loved her, but I loved her more. When she died everyone was devastated." He paused again with a sad face. He turned to me and smiled.

" But she left something more precious than all the diamonds in the world, she left me a beautiful baby girl named Isabella Marie and there isn't a day that goes by when I don't thank what ever god is up there for giving me you because without you I wouldn't have anything to live for. Even if your mother is not with us at least I have you." He was sobbing now and I went over to him and and wrapped my arms around him sobbing to.

" I love you Daddy." I said.

" I love you to my Isabella Marie."

* * *

**Okay, how many people practically broke down in tears because I know I did! Please review! Love you all! -Sniff- I need a tissue.  
**

**Blue eyed vampwolf **


End file.
